The Hylian Armors: Part 2
by deathscytheHELL
Summary: Crossover of DBZ, Ronin Warriors, and Zelda 64


The Hylian Armors  
Part 2: The Return of the Death Mountain Hero  
  
As Link and Archangel returned from bringing Saria to the Chamber of Sages, they noticed the Dark Cloud around Death Mountain's peak. They landed in the entrance to Death Mountain, only to see half of the usual amount of Gorons lying around Goron City.  
"Where is everybody?" Link asked a Goron  
" Um.........." Said the Goron  
" Answer me."  
" Taken to the Crater."  
"By who?"  
" A man in Armor."  
" Well, that must be our guy", stated Archangel.  
"Well, we need supplies. The store owner still here?"  
"Yes. Bottom floor."  
Link and Archangel did aerial flips over the different floors and their railings. Eventually the end up on the bottom floor. " Well, here we are! Bottom floor!"  
As they walk in to the store they see shelves of Bombs, Magic, Hearts, Potions, and clothes.   
Archangel walks up and asks, "How much for a Tunic?"  
" 400 Rupees."   
" Okay, I'll take one."  
As they exchange money for the Tunic, the Shop owner asks, " You boys headed into the crater?"  
Link replies, "Yep. We have some business there."  
"Well, all you'll find there is trouble."  
As the two leave, they murmur, "That's why we're going there."  
They walk into Darunia's room and find it empty as usual.  
Link starts poking around the wall.  
"Link, what on earth are you doing?"  
"There's a doorway some where here that goes into the crater. Some where here......not here.....ouch!! Hey found it!"  
As Link backs away a statue moves forward and to the side. The two look at each other and walk in. As the tunnel continues on, a red light ahead seems to get bigger and bigger. They finally come out of the tunnel and see the entrance to the Fire Temple. They enter cautiously and carefully. They work there way from across the entrance to the boss chamber.  
When they enter, they are surprised to see Gorons and Darunia hanging from the ceiling and an man in armor standing below them. The man laughs, "So, you must be the men that defeated Phantom Ganon and his armor of Black Forest Venom. No matter, I would have destroyed you any way! First, I'll take you two out, then the Sage and his people!" He steps up. "I challenge you to a fight with my armor of Black Flame. Do you accept?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
Archangel turns to Link and says, "Link, I want you to get Darunia and the Gorons out of here and find the armor. I'll hold him off for as long as I can. Don't go until I give the signal. Got it?"  
"Got it."  
Archangel turns to his opponent, "Shall we dance?"  
Both warriors jump into the air, and reach for there weapons. Link grabs his Kusari Gama and the warrior jumped into the air. "Feel my fury!!! QUAKE WITH FEAR!!  
Archangel threw his Kusari Gama chain into the ground and watched as the chains flew out and entangled the monster. Struggling for breathe the monster shouts out in hatred, "Feel, the power of Inferno, the Dark Warlord of Black Flame!! BLACK INFERNO CUT!!"  
His swung his sword around then it released a bolt of energy cutting through all of the chains.   
"Nice Trick."  
" I have plenty more!"   
The two jumped at each other preparing to collide. CLANK!! The swords collided with each other with force and more force trying to break the other's defense. Out of the blue Archangel shouted out to Link, "Now!!!"  
Inferno backed off. " What my hostages!! NO!!!!!!! Where do you think you are going with them ?!!!! You shall pay first!!"  
" Hold it your fight is with me. Now get this!! THUNDER BOLT STRIKE!!!  
Archangel held the Master Sword high into the air. Then the lightning hit it, energizing the sword, ready to fire. Archangel pointed it at Inferno as a bolt of lightning fired out to hit Inferno in the back. Archangel looked up to see Link helping the others out of the doorway. Then, he looked down to see only a fighter ready to retaliate. "Are you ready? Because your going to pay for that!!"  
Without warning the warrior began to fly up and hit Archangel repeatedly with his sword butt until he fell to the ground. Inferno then did a diving knee into his chest. Inferno picked him and started to slam him into the wall. As Archangel fell to the ground in pain. Inferno started to fly backwards. He got an evil look on his face.  
"Prepare to die!! BLACK FIREBOLT!!"  
He began to charge as he pointed one hand towards him.  
Link was going as fast as he could trying make sure they got out of the temple and out of danger. Finally, he got all of them out except, Darunia, because he had to stay. Link and Darunia kept running and looking for the seal of the Fire Sage. Until, they found themselves in the main area looking at the Armor of Goron Fire.   
Archangel was on the ground trying to summon enough energy to fight against Inferno. He noticed out of the corner of his eye, his Kusari Gama. He gathered up strength and jumped out of the way as the attack hit the spot were he was sitting. He grabbed the chain, and whipped it Inferno while yelling, "QUAKE WITH FEAR!" Inferno quickly dodged the attack, and countered by throwing an energy bolt from his sword and hitting Archangel square in the chest.  
Archangel grabbed the Kusari Gama and tried to fire an energy bolt back, but his power was fading. He didn't need to know the fact that Inferno was charging his attack again. But, this time, Archangel couldn't do anything about it.   
"Meet your doom!!" He began to fire the attack, but to only be struck by another energy bolt from behind. It was Link. "You again!! You saved me the trouble of finding you. For that I'll kill you quickly."  
"Wait and see what I have in store for you."  
"What? A dancing monkey?" Inferno began to laugh.  
"Try this!"  
As Link finished the sentence he began to do his multiform attack. He began to split into two people. "Now, TO ARMS!"  
"Armor of Deku!!"  
"Armor of Goron Fire!!"  
The two armored fighters were standing tall and looking fierce. The Deku armor had it's staff once again and The Goron Fire Armor had a No-Datchi, like Inferno.  
"Deku you help Archangel, I'll take this big bone head."  
The two split up, one flying towards Inferno, the other ran towards the fallen warrior. Fire Link and Inferno stared into each other's eyes, ready for the other to make the first move. Fire Link jumped towards him while grabbing his No-Datchi. They collided swords sending sparks everywhere and jumping back. Then he jumped back and cried out in rage, "Inferno, you have met your stronger half! Now, you will be defeated!"  
"I don't think so. You may have the Armor of Goron Fire, but you don't know what it's capable of. Now, meet your doom!!! BLACK FIREBOLT.......... FIRE!!  
Inferno's hands began to glow black as the attack he tried before was ready to fire. He fired it at Fire Link and watched with full attention. But, Link quickly jumped and cried out, "BLAZING SWORD SLASH!!!" Then his sword fired a blast of Fire energy cutting the attack in half and slicing through Inferno's cape.   
" You fool! You shall die for that!"  
" Ya, well, we'll see about that!!"  
Inferno thought to himself, " This boy has more power than I do. How can this be!? Wait!! That's it. This is his temple. So that's why is armor has more power. So, if I destroy the temple, he can't be energized any longer."  
Inferno began to laugh wickedly. " Now your time is up!! BLACK INFERNO!!"  
He raised his sword and began to start flames with each swing. The flames were black, wild and evil. They began to destroy the Fire Temple each second.  
Link yelled out, "Hey guys! Inferno trying to destroy the Temple! Help me out." The flames destroyed and grew bigger as the two warriors arrived. They began to huddle. Archangel started talking,   
" We should hit him with everything we have now. He used his power to try and destroy this temple. First, we tie him down, then hit him, then Fire Link, you finish it."  
"Got it," They all said together  
The three circled Inferno, watching with a cold stare. " Well, three want to play- just fine!! But, only one at a time! Sorry! But, I've got something for you two!" Inferno raised his sword and struck the ground. The temple floor began to break in two. Archangel and Deku were on one side and Inferno and Goron Flame on the other. Inferno began to speak again, " You two just have to wait your turn. Now my friends will take care of you!" As he finished his sentence he pointed his sword to Lizaflos popping up from beneath the ground preparing to fight.   
Archangel and Deku began to ready themselves for their fight, as Goron Fire began his. The tall fire warrior began his approach to Inferno. Inferno began to raise his sword and yell, " BLACK INFERNO CUT!!"  
Link reacted, raising his sword and yelling, "BLAZING SWORD SLASH!!!"  
The two attacks collided and canceled each other out. Inferno quickly grabbed the combat knife on his back and began charging at Fire Link with intense speed. Link reached for the pouch on the side of his armor, pulling out a bomb. Link threw it in front of the charging warrior. It exploded on contact, sending a beat up Inferno to his knees on the rock floor.  
Archangel and Forest Link were fighting through hundreds of Lizaflos, Armos statues, and other creatures trying to stay alive. Archangel grabbed his Kusari Gama and shouted over to Forest Link, " We need to cut down on these numbers. We could mix our attacks to do some of the job."  
"All right!"  
Archangel jumped up at the same time as Forest Link, both reaching incredible heights.  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!"  
"STUN SPORE!!"  
Archangel whipped his Kusari Gama into the ground, near the center of the evil creatures. Deku's Stun spore was flung down at an angle towards the chain. . The ball of energy hit the chain, still continuing down towards the ground. Huge, heavy chains flew out of the ground, clinging themselves to a wall, entangling or strangling anything in their path.   
The two looked at the ground to see what had happened so far, only to see energy travel down each chain, electrocuting what was on the chain or close by it. They looked at each other with a look of relief and then back at the floor full of dead bodies. They headed back to Fire Link.  
Fire Link and Inferno Ganon were showing equal strength until, Inferno stabbed Fire link with his knife, round housing him in the head and hitting him with a ball of energy. "Well, your friends aren't here to protect you now are they? Time to die little boy!! BLACK IN--"  
He was cut off by a lightning bolt hitting him in the head a double kick to the back that sent him flying, and Fire Link's Flamethrower Burning his chest. Archangel shouted quickly, "NOW!!"  
They all circled him, then began charging their attacks.  
"QUAKE WITH FEAR!!!"  
"VINE WHIP BARRAGE"  
"WILDFIRE!!"  
Ganon looked up to see a weighted chain, a staff end, and flames coming and hitting him with full force. The chain hit him and started to make an energy reaction, then wrapping him in chains. The staff end hit, and created Vine Whips that wrapped around the chains, trapping him more. The flames encircled around him burning him and trapping him for sure.  
They began their attack once again,  
"THUNDER BOLT STRIKE!!"  
"STUN SPORE!!"  
"FLAMETHROWER!!"  
As a bolt of lightning hit Inferno, along with a energy ball stunning him and high power flames he fell to the ground in pain.  
"Now, Link! Finish it!!"  
"FLARE!!" The ground beneath Inferno was beginning to rumble. Instantly Flames began to pop up out of the ground trapping him in a ball of floating flames. Fire Link pointed his sword at the ball with the dark warrior. A beam of red energy shot out from the sword hitting the ball, and putting it in tow. Fire Link raised his sword and flung the energy ball out of the temple and into the sky.   
Link and Archangel began to talk with Darunia after Inferno was gone. "So, you boys headed to the Ice Temple?"  
"Yes. I have another armor to find and more power to gather."  
  
The End  



End file.
